itsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
IT Superheroes Wiki
Welcome to the IT Superheroes Wiki A wiki for intersex and transgender superheroes. If you want to get involved, look here to see which characters still need pages. When adding a page, please put it in the correct categories: comic company (Marvel Comics, DC Comics, public domain, etc.), status (superhero, supervillain, whatever term is going to be used for the grey area), identity (transsexual, crossdresser, bigender, etc.), whatever others there pop up (I can envision things like sexuality--characters created before a category they fit into was created should be put in said category as soon as people find out about that)--and they all go in the "Characters" category (for easy access). And please refrain from speculatory additions (if Character X only hinted at being trans, the character does not belong, and if Character Y was intended to be trans but this has not been confirmed in canon, the same applies) or the additions of side characters decidedly non-super (such as a hero's friend who happens to be trans--though important characters, this is not a wiki cataloguing them). Also, please remember that this is for superheroes and not just any comics (heck, if the character originated in a movie, TV show, novel, video game, or whatever, we take them as long as they fit the superhero criteria), so please refrain from putting in the Star Trek, Doctor Who, or other sci-fi characters, as well as characters from other genres who might fit (no matter how awesome they might be--believe me, I want to be able to consider some characters, but will stick to this rule). The rules can be a little fuzzy with cops, private investigators and government agents. If they've starred in a series within a superhero universe (like Milestone's Marisa Rahm in Deathwish), they are definitely in, but even prominent background characters work--though not the less frequent ones. This is a more subjective rule, as they fight crime in a superhero universe, but are they on par with the superheroes themselves? Intersex? Transgender? ... Superheroes? Superheroes have been firmly in the public conciousness since the 1940s, and they have come in many flavors, including those whose idetities transgress the gender binary. Transgender and intersex characters, despite their controversial nature, have been a part of the genre since the early days, and this wiki aims to catalogue them and give them their due. "Intersex" is a condition whre one's physical sex is not firmly in the "Male" or "Female" category, being somewhere inbetween. Sometimes incorrectly called "hermaphrodites" by popuar culture. Another form is the "futanari", which is a type of intersex character often used in hentai. "Transgender" is an umbrella term which applies to various inividuals of gender variance (sometimes including intersex people as well): Transsexuals--When one has incongruence between their physical sex and gender identity, with a desire to phsically go from one sex to the other, that person is trassexual. Generally comes in terms of MTF (male to female) or FTM (female to male), though transsexuals may have a desire to settle somwhere inbetween. Sometimes called "shemales" in the media, but that term is considered offensive, as is "tranny", though it holds less overall stigma. Other terms used to describe transsexuals are "t-girl", "t-boy", "he-she", "travesti", "newhalf", "fa'afafine", "berdache", and others, with their own degrees of cultural significance, as well as societal approval. Transvestites/'crossdressers'--These are people whose physical sex and gender identity correlate, but who enjoy wearing the clothing of the opposite sex. Often seen as a sexual fetish, but not necessarily so. In modern popular culture, it is rare to refer to females in this category, due to the diminished social stigma around women wearing men's clothing. Drag queens/'drag kings'--Impersonating the other sex for the entertainment of others (also called male/female impersonators). Most popular in the gay community, but not limited to it. Bigender people--Just like bisexuals are attracted to both sexes, bigender people identify as both genders. They often will change up which gender they present as regularly, and the superhero genre has its own version: characters who can physically change regularly (though for the purposes of this wiki, only include those who identify either male and female interchangeably--so Marvel's Xavin works, but not Mystique, because she still firmly identifies as female). "Superheroes" is a difficult term to pin down. Often described as people with super powers who fight evil, there are exceptions to that definition who are still unequivocally superheroes (Batman, Black Panther, Iron Man, etc.) and others who fit the definition but aren't considered superheroes (the standard protagonist of a sword-and-sorcery fantasy, many video game potagonists, etc.). The rule of thumb seems to be perception, as it is very subjective. "But what about manga?" you might ask. This is an interesting comic medium whose community is very devoted and vocal. Many of their heroes (usually from the Shonen variety) have much of the trappings of superheroes. Son Goku from Dragon Ball and Naruto Uzukami from Naruto both have powers far beyond mortal men, iconic costumes and regularly battle evil characters with great abilities themselves. In my mind, these are superheroes, just as the form was done in Japan. Son Goku is, in essence, the Japanese Superman: an alien from a dead planet sent to Earth as an infant who grew to be the planet's greatest champion. His ken is just not usually given the "superhero" appellation. While I am not very well-versed in manga and anime (I grew up on, and continue to prefer, Western superheroes), such Eastern superheroes are welcomed and encouraged on this wiki. Just remember that they must fall under the transgender umbrella and the superhero one, too. So there may be a possibility that Ranma Saotome of Ranma 1/2 would qualify, but I would need good evidence that he's a superhero and not just a skilled fighter (I keep telling myself to read that series). In fact, there are manga characters on the wiki. Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Moon was the first to be added, and opened the door, essentially, to any manga character that qualifies. Latest activity Category:Browse